


The Distance

by Britishapparel



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britishapparel/pseuds/Britishapparel
Summary: There's a distance between Nayeon and Jeongyeon and they both want to get to the bottom of it whilst helping their friends sort out their own relationship problems {it's a big gay mess}(set throughout their dome tour)





	The Distance

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first one shot so please be kind, I've been having a lot of 2yeon feels lately and had to write this..

There was always something about Yoo Jeongyeon. Something different, her energy, her aura. The way she treated those around her, and especially recently, the way she treated Im Nayeon.

 

It wasn't that the two didn't get along, or that they argued and bickered. In fact, they argued less now then they ever had. There was something there though, a distance, a coldness; and Nayeon had certainly noticed it. Maybe it was because Jeongyeon would rather spend her freetime with Mina, or Jihyo, or it might be because Nayeon had been spending all her time with Momo, or Chaeyoung. They barely spoke, Jeongyeon would hardly even look at her. All Nayeon wanted was an explanation.

 

They would go on stage, or a TV show, and act like nothing had changed; sometimes it felt like nothing had changed, but then when they were alone in the waiting room or a hotel room, or even their dorm, things would change. Jeongyeon would close off, shrink away from the older girl. She avoided and conversation, any interaction and it made Nayeon's skin crawl and wonder what happened between the two girls who became close pretty much as soon as they met in 2010 as teenagers. They didn't always see eye-to-eye but there was nobody that Nayeon cared about more than Yoo Jeongyeon.

 

Now as young women they, along with the rest of Twice, were embarking on a sold out dome tour across Japan. Only the two nights in Osaka had passed but Nayeon was already feeling the effects of performing for over two hours each time. Her body hurt, her voice felt weak, her mind felt tired. When the group when on tour, they always shared rooms in threes, they were offered double or even single rooms but opted for three in a room, the group liked spending time together and enjoyed each other's company, so why wouldn't they want to share?

 

Nayeon wanted a single room.

 

The policy for roommates in Twice was simple, they were decided by age order. As it was the first few nights, and they were at their first hotel, Nayeon was sharing with Jeongyeon and Momo. The two older girls were alone in the room, Momo had decided to go to Mina, Sana and Jihyo's room as the three Japanese members were preparing to go for a dinner with their families. What Nayeon couldn't undersyand was why Jeongyeon was also changing, she didn't want to ask where she was going; not only because recently they hadn't really been able to have a conversation without an argument or awkwardness but also because of the current situation they found themselves in- it wasn't really any of her business. Jeongyeon always admitted that out of the members her Japanese speaking skills were the weakest, which is why Nayeon was unsure of what she was doing. She shouldn't ask.

 

But then again, she couldn't help herself.

 

"Going anywhere nice?" She started, simple enough, a neutral. She didn't want to come off as caring too much, but at the same time she did care. A lot.

 

"Dinner," Jeongyeon responded quickly, she seemed like she was in a rush. Nayeon's lack of response told her that wasn't enough detail, "Mina invited me." She added, playing with her hair trying to make it look perfect. Not that she needed much work to do that anyway. Nayeon admired how the younger girl had really grown into her features and had gained much more confidence since being able to grow her hair out and having it in a style she was more comfortable with.

 

"Meeting the parents for a fancy dinner?" Nayeon wasn't trying to sound too serious but both girls knew what she was getting at. "People will start to talk." 

 

"Talk? What are you even saying right now?" Jeongyeon turned to the older girl for a second, their eyes met for a brief moment, until she turned back to face the mirror in front of her.

 

"Well some people think you're actually dating, well some are  _convinced_  you're dating. If they see you having dinner with her parents they might start to think-"

 

"They'll think we're just two people having dinner with her parents. I've had countless dinners with your parents, and you with mine, this isn't any different. Anyway, Momo and Sana will be there as well remember?" Jeongyeon didn't know what Nayeon was getting at, but she definitely didn't like where this was headed. Neither did Nayeon.

 

"Yet Mina was the only person who invited anyone, surely that means something," she began and Jeongyeon really didn't want to be hearing this, "look, I know that people are convinced that someone in the group is dating someone else in the group and some have come close, like Mina and Chaeyoung...I guess I'm just saying that if you do want to date Mina, be careful." Nayeon spoke, she was concerned about her friend, if she could still call her that. She was concerned about her bandmate and her band in general, if her and Mina did date then things could easily get messy which would ultimately affect all nine members.

 

"Mina and Chaeyoung? I would hardly call that  _nearly dating_." Jeongyeon sounded and Nayeon really didn't like her defensive tone. 

 

"You're right, my bad. Like when Chaeyoung had feelings for Mina and she made it seem like she felt the same only to reject her later on and completely break her heart?" Nayeon sighed. "That sound more like what happened?" Nayeon didn't care about the exact details of what went down between Mina and Chaeyoung right now, she just didn't want Jeongyeon to completely discount the younger girls feelings, which were very real, and how Mina leading her on the way she did affected her and nearly caused a split in the entire group.

 

"Chaeyoung had feelings for Mina and Mina didn't feel the same. There's nothing wrong with that, it happens to all of us at some point." Jeongyeon returned, now sitting on her bed to adjust her shoes, she was on Momo's bed which was the furthest point from Nayeon in the room.

 

"I know, it's happened to me before. Mina should've been more considerate of her feelings...from the start. Chaeyoung was 19 at the time." Usually when conflicts, or relationship issues or friendship issues, arose the members tried not to take side and look at the bigger picture. However, Nayeon can't just let Jeongyeon get the simple facts of something that nearly had serious repercussion so wrong. She also felt she had defend Chaeyoung in this situation. Nayeon, after all, was the one who Chaeyoung went to for advice throughout the whole time.

 

"Whatever. They'e fine now." 

 

"Yeah now. What about last year when they only even looked at each other when we were being filmed." Nayeon spoke, realising how similar the two younger girl's situation is to her and Jeongyeon's current one. Except with this one there's no romantic feelings involved.  _That's what Nayeon was telling herself anyway._ "I just don't want you to get hurt." She finished and Jeongyeon looked at her for a brief moment before sighing and turning away once more.

 

"I don't even have those feelings for Mina.  She's like my family. You all are. I'm going to dinner with her parents and Momo's and Sana's. There's nothing more to it. Is that so wrong?" Jeongyeon asked and now Nayeon was the one who didn't have any defence so she just shrugged. "And fans will always think anyone who interacts is dating. People seriously used to think we were dating!" It wasn't necessarily what Jeongyeon said that upset Nayeon, it was how she said it.

 

"Sorry, I didn't realise the idea of dating me was such bad thing to you." She returned, did the younger girl really think that dating her would be such a bad thing?

 

Jeongyeon sighed and looked like she wanted to say something but she fell short, she had nothing. Nayeon didn't have a chance to raise any further woes with the younger girl as they were interrupted.

 

There was a knock a the door followed by a lot of noise, the Japanese members had arrived. Both girls knew it was time for Jeongyeon to leave, which she did. With one last quick look back at Nayeon she soon opened the door and was gone just as quick. Nayeon was alone. She pulled her phone from beside her and searched through some articles about the first two shows in Osaka and felt a strong sense of pride course through her, she loved her members, a lot; but there was one that she just couldn't quite place her feelings for. Yoo Jeongyeon really was an enigma to Im Nayeon.

 

Shortly after she had read through her articles and let her parents know how she was there was another knock at her door so she reluctanrtly climbed from her bed and made her way over to open the door to see Tzuyu, Chaeyoung and Dahyun stood in front of Jihyo. All looking up hopefully at the oldest member. "I said we'd come here, order some food and watch crappy TV." Jihyo explained and Nayeon wore a smile on her face as she let her younger members in. The three youngest immediately brushed past her and made themselves comfortable, Jihyo took a moment to look at Nayeon but the older girl just sent her a smile to reassure her she was okay.

 

"I have one condition though," Nayeon started, closing the door and facing the others, "Chaeyoung cannot pick what we watch. I don't think I can take sitting through another badly made foreign indie lesbian movie." She finishes and Tzuyu and Dahyun both nod in agreement whilst the leader just shakes her head as she takes a seat close to Tzuyu. Chaeyoung just rolled her eyes before rising and laying on Momo's bed and then reaching into the bedside cabinet and opening her snack draw and helping herself to a few items before closing it again.

 

"She'll know you took something, she counts what's in there." Nayeon reminded her younger member who just continued to eat.

 

"Where's Jeongyeon anyway?" Tzuyu asked and Chaeyoung and Dahyun looked at Nayeon for an answer.

 

"Didn't you hear? Mina invited her to their dinner with the families." Nayeon spoke casually and Jihyo sighed, which Tzuyu picked up on sending a looking to her leader who responed with a look that said she really didn't have time to explain now but she would later. The thing about Jihyo being leader was that she knew all the members better than they knew themselves sometimes and she knew something was going on between Nayeon and Jeongyeon, even if neither of them were willing to admit it. She also didn't fail to pick up on the bitterness in Nayeon's response.

 

"What? Why?" Chaeyoung was the first to respond verbally and Dahyun looked at her before looking back at Tzuyu. Chaeyoung was certainly not over the older girl like she had told them she was.

 

"I wish I knew. Are they a thing?" Nayeon began, hoping someone might know more than, by someone she means Jihyo. "Jeongyeon said they weren't but I don't know if I believe her or not." Nayeon finished when she didn't get an answer from any of the other members.

 

"I left my phone in our room, I'll be back in a few." Chaeyuong spoke, before rising and leaving the oldest three member's room.

 

Nayeon, hot on her trail, managed to stop the younger girl bjust as she reached her room. Chaeyoung didn't say anything, instead she just opened the door, entered, and took a seat on her bed. Nayeon followed suit and placed herself on what she assumed was Tzuyu's bed, it was the neatest of three, which was expected of the youngest member.

 

"Do you even want me to ask why you left so suddenly or?" Nayeon was going to ask more but decided against it when she saw just how upset Chaeyoung looked, it was like someone had just told her she couldn't get the puppy she really wanted.

 

"It's just...Mina. That's the best way I can describe it." Chaeyoung spoke and Nayeon moved from where she was over to Chaeyoung and wrapped an arm around the younger girl.

 

"I thought that was all in the past?" It was true, Nayeon thought it was all behind them now. Mina rejected Chaeyoung early last year and the two girls both took some time throughout the whole year to work out everything they needed too, individually, and together.

 

"I did too. She told me she wasn't interested, then avoided me. Well I avoided her," Chaeyoung began as Nayeon rubbed her should to comfort her, "then towards the end of the year, just as we finished the promotions, she started to act differently again. She was affectionate, it was just like before but it felt so much more real this time around. Then just before we all went on our vacations...She kissed me." Chaeyoung explained and Nayeon was unsure what to think of this situation, Mina and Chaeyoung had been in this push-and-pull for nearly two years now but last year it all just got too much, too real, and Mina put a stop to it all and it nearly broke Chaeyoung. She didn't want to see her friend go through that again.

 

"She kissed you?" Nayeon asked, it was rhetorical. She was just trying to work out what Mina was playing at here.

 

"Yeah," Chaeyoung took a second to gather her thoughts, "she said she was  _sure_  this time." She sighed and Nayeom squeezed her shoulder and placed a kiss to her temple, to let her know she was there for her. "I...She told me she was sure about her feelings. Feelings for me. About us. So she kissed me and then went to Hawaii and came back acting like nothing happened." She finished and Nayeon sighed, she hated seeing Chaeyoung like this. She was beating herself up about this but she couldn't help how she felt. Nayeon just wishes Nayeon would be straight with the younger girl.

 

"Does anyone else know about this?" Nayeon asked an Chaeyoung just shook her head as a response.

 

"I just her to be uprfront with me; I want answers. Last year I spent so much time trying to work out what these feelings for three years were and then having her reject me, then trying to get over that," she began and Nayeon reacted her arm from around her shoulder and grabbed her hand instead, "then when I thought I was finally over her, she kisses me and it's like I'm right back where I started. In love with a girl who would never love me back." Chaeyoung spoke and Nayeon really did feel for her. She knew exactly what it was like to feel something so strongly towards someone but never actually knowing where you stood with them.

 

"I wish I knew what to say to make this better. I just think you need to talk to her. Confront her, if she really cares about you like she claims then she'll do whatever she can to stop hurting you and end this cycle the two of you seem to be in. I don't want either of you to get more hurt than you already are." Nayeon began, Chaeyoun was now fully resting on the older girl. Nayeon wasn't always the most mature member but she knew as the oldest she had a duty to protect those around her and protect the people she loved, and she really did love all her members. "I don't think Mina is doing this to deliberately hurt you, though. Honestly, I think she's scared. There were times last year where I thought maybe she wasn't the person we all thought but in past times I saw how she treated you and I can see she cares, I think she cares anyway, but scared. Scared of what she feels for you. Or maybe I was right before and she is doing all this to hurt you. But you won't know anything more unless you talk to her and tell her how you're feeling." Nayeon spoke honestly and Chaeyoung appreciated having someone to talk through all this with, she didn't want to go through this alone and she knew as long as she had Nayeon she would never be alone. Nayeon always protected the younger members and cared so much that Chaeyoung even feared sometimes she put their happiness before her own. 

 

Nayeon didn't want to believe that Mina would hurt someone on purpose, she was one the most gentle people she had ever met. Which is why it came as such a shock to her when Chaeyoung told her what had happened with the youngest Japanese member. She was so angry at Mina for stringing Chaeyoung along only to end things before they even started but now she looks back maybe her and Mina aren't so different; avoiding feelings and getting out before things get too complicated and you fall to deep. Sounds a lot like something Nayeon did a few years ago to someone she really cares about.

 

"I will talk to her. I'll do it tonight. I need to. For me." Chaeyoung spoke, now sitting up.

 

"So I guess this means her and Jeongyeon really aren't dating, but why are they spending so much time together?" Nayeon asked and Chaeyoung looked at her for a moment, trying to read her expression but Nayeon wasn't giving her anything.

 

"Well the answer to why Jeongyeon and Mina got so close is you. Jeongyeon saw you and Momo get closer and closer and felt like you replaced her so she turned to Mina and they got closer but I think they're just friends, I hope so anyway. Chaeyoung spoke simply and it did make sense although the older girl was unsure why Jeongyeon didn't just talk to her and be upfront about what she was feeling, that's what they agreed. On the other hand though, Nayeon hadn't been completely honest with the younger girl either recently.

 

"Did she tell you this herself?" Nayeon spoke and Chaeyoung shook her head.

 

"Mina did which is why I'm guessing they're not dating. Even after everything I didn't think she would just go and date someone else in the group."

 

 

*******

 

 

Chaeyoung stayed in her room even after Nayeon had left to rejoin the other girls, she told the oldest she just needed to be alone to think some things through. She had the TV playing as background, although she wasn't sure why, her limited Japanese didn't help her understand anything that was happening in what she guessed was a drama that was showing. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't focus on the screen. Not with her mind racing and trying to search for some answers, some closure. A clearer picture of what was happening and a potential for a future with someone she really cared about.

 

A knock at the door drew Chaeyoung out of her thoughts. "Chaeyoung, it's Mina." She heard the older girl speak carefully, almost like her voice would break if she pushed it any further. The smaller girl sighed and rose from her laying position on her bed before making her way across the room and opening the door.

 

"Come in," she moved aside to let Mina in before closing the door behind her, "I don't know how long we'll have. Dahyun and Tzuyu will most likely be back soon." Chaeyoung spoke before sitting on her bed once more. Mina sat on the bed next to Chaeyoung's.

 

"I told them to give us some time. I said I'll let them know when we're done although Tzuyu was already sleeping on Nayeon when I went there and Dahyun looked like she was about to drop off as well." Mina started, playing with her dress a little and removing her shoes from her tired feet. "Nayeon told me to come here." Chaeyoung knows that she agreed to talk to Mina tonight but now the prospect of actually doing it was making her just want to crawl underneath she sheets and scream a little.

 

"Yeah, I spoke to her earlier." Chaeyoung lifted the remote to lower the volume of the TV which caused Mina to look at and break out in a smile when she saw what was playing.

 

"Code Blue? I didn't know you knew that?" She began, still with her fixed on the screen. "Actually, I didn't know they still showed that now...I haven't seen that since, well since I came to Korea." Mina turned to the younger girl before looking back at the screen.

 

"I don't..I didn't understand anything and this was the first title that was written in English so I atleast I could understand that." Chaeyoung responded and Mina smiled at the younger girl,  _cute_ , she thought to herself.

 

"My parents loved it, they were devastated when it ended although my dad always used to just pick out the inaccuracies. We used to watch it together every-time it was one." These were the moments with Mina that Chaeyoung cherished, where they would just talk about their old lives before Twice. She found that no matter how much she knew the older girl, there was always something new to learn.

 

"You look nice," Chaeyoung complimented the older girl, who blushed, "how are your parents?" She finished, Mina sighed a little. She knew the pair needed to talk, she just really didn't want it to go badly, not after the amazing two nights they had all had in Osaka.

 

"The same as always. Proud. They wanted to see Jeongyeon though, which is understandable." Mina spoke and Chaeyoung caught on, exactly as she thought.

 

"Because you two are together?" She asked and Mina laughed a little but soon realised the younger girl wasn't actually joking.

 

"No. They want to invest in some restaurants in Korea and Japan and wanted her dad to be the head chef in the main one. They wanted to see her to get a feel if he'd be interested or not before they asked him," Chaeyoung definitely wasn't following now, "is that what this is about? Why Nayeon sent me here? You think I'm dating Jeongyeon?" Mina asked, now she was the one who was confused.

 

"Well you spend a lot of time together and everybody else seems to think you are." Chaeyoung defended. Mina took a seat closer to the younger girl and took a hold of her hands.

 

"My parents were more interested in asking how you were and why you weren't there. I told them things were complicated right now. The only person in this group that I have ever even thought about in that way is sat opposite me right now." Mina spoke and Chaeyoug couldn't look her in the eye.

 

"Oh...I got the wrong end of the stick, I understand now." Chaeyoung returned, looking down at their intertwined hands.

 

"I know I've messed up a lot and messed with your head but I never meant to hurt you and I should've just been honest with you from the start because I really care about you. I wish I could turn back time and never make you second guess how I feel and never let you down and let you go the way I did. I shouldn't have kissed you before going to Hawaii and then not talking about it. There's so many things I'm sorry for, Chaeyoung." Mina broke, she cried and Chaeyoung just held her as she did. She wanted the older girl to just let it all out.

 

"I just want to know why, Mina." Chaeyoung questioned after a few moments had passed.

 

"I was scared, I still am. Scared of what people would think, or say. Scared of what would happen if anyone found out outside the group. I didn't want to ruin things for all of us, this is so much bigger than just us. I wish we were just normal people and we could just be together because that's all I want. All I want is to be with you, the girl I love." Mina cried some more and Chaeyoung processed what she was saying.

 

"You love me?" Chaeyoung asked as if she couldn't really believe it. Mina just looked at her, tears still in her eyes, and smiled.

 

"I didn't know how to deal with it, that's the best I can give you. I think I've loved you for some time now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, sorry I let you think I didn't feel the same. I always did." Mina cried again and Chaeyoung held her again.

 

"I love you too, by the way." The younger girl spoke as she stroked the hair of the older girl.

 

"Maybe I need to stop being scared and try being happy instead." Mina reasoned and Chaeyoung kissed her forehead tenderly.

 

"We should've talked more aobut our feelings, both of us. We wasted so much time already. Let's just be Mina and Chaeyoung, the Michaeng that everyone likes," Chaeyoung joked and Mina finally stopped crying, "lets just be us, in love and together. I thought I was over you but when you kissed me I realised those feelings never went away but had only gotten stronger. Let's be adults and work together to find what we both want and be happy." Chaeyoung reasoned and Mina simply leaned up to place a kiss on the younger girl's lips.

 

"I think I already know what I want." 

 

 

*******

 

 

Jeongyeon sent everyone away from her room when she returned, claiming she needed to sleep. All the members happily agreed to move to Jihyo's room, Momo and Sana never really got tired so they were fine and Dahyun and Tzuyu had woken up a little by now so they didn't have any arguments either.

 

It was silent in the room, neither girl daring to say anything that might set the other off. Jeongyeon changed her clothes quietly and quickly before climbing into her bed, which was directly next to Nayeon's.

 

"You know I would never think that people wanting us to date would be a bad thing." Jeongyeon spoke, turning to face the older girl who was understandably confused.

 

"What are you even talking about?" Nayeon turned to lay on her back, her gaze fixed on a small spot on the ceiling above her.

 

"Earlier when I said that people thought we were dating once you asked if it was such a bad thing that people would think that," Jeongyeon began and Nayeon was cuaght up, "it wouldn't be. Anybody would be lucky to have you as their partner." If Nayeon didn't know any better she would think that Jeongyeon was trying to get at something here.

 

"Yeah well, nobody is interested so I guess no-one will be  _lucky_ for a while." Nayeon returned, sighing.

 

"And you? Are you interested in anyone?" Jeongyeon questioned, hoping Nayeon wouldn't pick up on her suggestive tone. Deep down she knew what answer she wanted, even if she wasn't ready to admit it out loud.

 

"I thought we didn't talk about relationships with each other?" Nayeon questioned at the younger girl's sudden interest.

 

"That was when we were younger, and had a dating ban, now we don't." Jeongyeon countered as the room to the door opened and Momo appeared, in one of her signature tracksuits. 

 

"Sorry, needed a charger." The youngest of the three spoke before taking out a cable and plug from her bag and leaving just as soon as she had arrived.

 

"So? Are you interest in anyone?" Jeongyeon asked once more and Nayeon wasn't sure why she kept insisting on pushing the topic.

 

"I dont know? Why do you care anyway? Weren't you busy with your future in-laws just five minutes ago? Maybe focus on your own relationship." Nayeon bit back, not meaning to sound as bitter as she did.

 

"They wanted to see me because they want to invest in some restaurants in Korea and Japan and want my dad to head it all up. Why are you so angry about me spending time with Mina? It's hardly like you and Momo aren't attached at the hip recently." Jeongyeon sounded just as bitter as Nayeon.

 

"They want to go into business?" Nayeon asked, ignoring the last part of the younger girl's words.

 

"Yes they were actually questioning why Mina didn't invite Chaeyoung as well." Jeongyeon was calmer now. Nayeon moved to sit on the edge of her bed, Jeongyeon followed suit.

 

"I'm sorry for getting the wrong idea." Nayeon spoke softly and Jeongyeon reached across and held onto the older girl's hand to let her know she understood and it was okay.

 

"You know I felt like you replaced me with Momo. And I know it's stupid because all nine of us are so close but it really hurt to see you two together, constantly." Jeongyeon spoke honestly and finally Nayeon felt they were going to have the conversation that they've needed to have for a long time now.

 

"I didn't realise I was hurting you. I guess I felt the same way about you and Mina." Nayeon returned. "I was jealous." She finished and Jeongyeon laughed.

 

"You shouldn't be jealous. Don't you remember what I said all those years ago? You're number one. You're my number one, Nayeon." Jeongyeon spoke, she was making this so much harder.

 

"Nayeon didn't know how to respond verbally, so she responded physically and did something she'd probably come to regret. She leaned in and kissed the girl sat opposite. It was quick and chaste but Nayeon thought it was perfect. She lingered for a moment before Jeongyen pulled back suddenly.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Jeongyeon stood and took some steps away from Nayeon.

 

"I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking." Nayeon stayed seated, she figured Jeongyeon wanted to be as far away from her as possible right now.

 

"Clearly," Jeongyeon spoke, she collected her phone and a few other things from her belongings before turning to face Nayeon, "I'll ask Sana to swap tonight." Was how she finished before leaving Nayeon alone once more.

 

*******

 

A week passed without so much as a word between the two oldest members, everyone could tell something was up but nobody dared to bring the topic up. Not even Jihyo. The leader just told them both that whatever had happened between them needed to stay behind the scenes and they needed to forget about it and put on a good show for their fans.

 

Which they did and all was going fine until the encore on the second night in Tokyo when Nayeon had made it her personal mission to kiss all the members, including Jeongyeon. 

 

"I'm sorry for kissing you earlier. I know it made you uncomfortable." She spoke to Jeongeyon as they were the first to arrive and were alone in the dressing room.

 

"It's fine. It's for the show." Jeongyeon returned as the other members began to filter into the room.

 

"Sorry though." Nayeon spoke quietly so only Jeongyeon could hear her.

 

She observed the other members and how happy they all looked, how happy Mina and Chaeyoung looked as the smallest member of the group comforted her now girlfriend as she cried happy tears. Soon all of the members were surrounding her in a hug and speaking praises to each other. This lasted a while and as they pulled back, Nayeon caught eyes with Jeongyeon and her breath got caught in her through. It was only for a brief moment as Jeongyeon tore her gaze away and began conversing with Dahyun, who was showing pictures that she had taken to the other members.

 

"Everything okay?" Jihyo asked as she placed a hand on Nayeon's back.

 

"No. Not really." The elder began. "I think I need some air, some time alone. Just a little while." She said before stepping out and making her way around the now empty dome, telling some staff that tried to stop her that she wanted to see the venue once more and that she'd call them if she needed them.

 

She took a seat on the edge of the stage and took a deep breath as she observed all the seats, remembering all the people that were just here to watch her and her eight friends sing. She should be feeling on top of the world but she was miserable.

 

"You sure got out of that dressing room fast." Jeongyeon spoke as she sat next to Nayeon, but not too close.

 

"Yeah...I wanted to see the stage once more." She lied and Jeongyeon knew it was a lie but she let it go for now.

 

"You look miserable," the taller girl spoke lightly and Nayeon shoved her jokingly in return, "we just performed in front of 50,000 people and you look like you'd rather be anyone else but here." Jeongyeon finished, moving closer to the older girl. Nayeon knew she was right but she also knew that Jeongyeon was very aware of the reason why she feeling the way she was right now.

 

"Do you ever think you should be enjoying all this," she began gesturing to the dome around them, "more than you are?"

 

"We all have good days and bad days but there's nothing I'd rather be doing." Jeongyeon answered and Nayeon hummed in agreement. "Is everything okay?" 

 

"I've got a lot going on but I'm happy, I promise." Nayeon tried to assure the other girl she was okay but she wasn't buying it for one second.

 

"It's because of me isn't it? Look, I'm sorry for reacting the way I did but it's been a week and I just want to move past it now." Jeongyeon spoke and Nayeon shook her head,  _how could she be so dense?_

 

"What if I can't? Why do you think I was so worried about the possibility of you dating Mina? Why do you think I distanced myself from you in the first place?" Nayeon, now stood, looked at Jeongyeon for a moment but the younger girl didn't give her anything until she tried to leave and the taller girl stopped her.

 

"Wait...I need an explanation." Jeongyeon held onto her hands, which Nayeon really wished she wouldn't do because she was making it so hard for her to think straight right now.

 

"An explanation? I'll give you a simple one," Nayeon started, pausing to give herself a moment to collect her thoughts and see if she was really going to do this...She was, "I love you. And not in the way that I love the other members. I'm in love with you, Yoo Jeongyeon and I don't know what to do about it." Jeongyeon didn't respond so Nayeon took that as a sign to continue. "At first I couldn't even understand myself why I was distancing from you but then it all became clear. It's you, Jeongyeon. You're the one I want." Nayeon finished and before even giving Jeongyeon a chance to answer, she was gone.

 

Jeongyeon thought against following her, she needed a moment to herself. She couldn't quite believe this. Nayeon was in love with her.

 

*******

 

The pair went back to avoiding each other again. Nayeon needed time alone and Jeongyeon needed time to think. She reflected on the one thing that had been consistent in the past nine years of her life and all roads seemed to lead back to one person.

 

Nayeon.

 

Nayeon and she clicked as soon as they met, almost as if they were connected and destined to meet. Meant to be. She was there for her when their first debut got cancelled and when a stupid trainee broke Jeongyeon's heart. They were each other's biggest support systems during sixteen and the early days after their debut where they didn't reach the heights that everyone expected them too. Throughout the highs and lows, it was Nayeon. It was always Nayeon.

 

The distance between the two was hard on Jeongyeon, she couldn't understand why her and older girl were pulling away from one another but maybe now after Nayeon's confession it all made sense. She didn't even know where that came from, or where the kiss came from but she was glad they happened. She felt blindsided at first but then everything fell into place and felt right. Nayeon kissing her felt like something she was always meant to do, it felt like fate.

 

"I'm in love with Nayeon." Jeongyeon announced as she entered the room Mina, Dahyun and Chaeyoung were sharing. The couple were watching some Japanese show that Jeongyeon didn't recognise and Dahyun was playing a game on her phone with Momo.

 

All heads in the room turned to her at the sudden confession.

 

"You're in love with Nayeon?" Momo asked, wanting to make sure she heard the older girl correctly.

 

"I am." Jeongyeon returned, smiling blissfully.

 

"Well congrats, I guess." Chaeyoung spoke as she rested her head on Mina's shoulder.

 

"I thought you'd all be more excited for me." Jeongyeon mused honestly, she was disappointed at the lack of reaction from her fellow members. This was a big deal after all.

 

"Well we all thought it was obvious and knew you'd both realise soon enough." Dahyun spoke, being the voice of reason.

 

"We've kinda made bets about who would be the first to confess. Although last year we did all think we were wrong all along about you two being into one another but I guess not." Mina spoke nonchalantly, not removing her eyes from the screen in front of her. She quickly explained something to Chaeyoung about what was happening when the shorter girl nudged her slightly, meaning she needed help as her Japanese still wasn't all that strong.

 

"Why didn't any of you tell me?" Jeongyeon stood in front of the screen which caused both Mina and Chaeyoung to groan at her causing her to move.

 

"This is the sort of thing you have to work out on your own," Momo started looking around and gesturing for the others to agree with her, "if it makes you feel better, Nayeon was a lot more obvious than you ever were." Momo concluded and it was like a light bulb switched on inside of Jeongyeon.

 

"Nayeon! I need to speak to Nayeon." Jeongyeon spoke before exiting the room.

 

"I think that means I win. Jeongyeon confessed first." Momo spoke, holding out her hand and looking across and Mina smugly and she signalled for the younger girl to hand over the money.

 

"Nayeon confessed on Friday. She said she needed some air and Jeongyeon followed her, I overheard them when I was looking for my parents." It was now Mina's turn to be smug and she held out her hand as Momo dug around in her bag before handing over a couple of notes over to the younger Japanese girl.

 

*******

 

Nayeon was with Jihyo, Tzuyu and Sana although the youngest member was asleep as the three older girls re-watched their last concert.

 

"I can't believe there's only one night left." Jihyo spoke reflectively as she watched herself on the screen. 

 

"I still can't believe we managed to have a sold out dome tour." Sana added and Nayeon hummed in agreement. 

 

Jeongyeon entered the room and only looked at Nayeon. "One of the managers wanted to speak to us. Something about an interview for a magazine?" Jeongyeon lied but Nayeon didn't seem to notice, she just sighed a little before standing and slipping into some shoes and grabbing a jacket before leading the way out the room with Jeongyeon following closely behind.

 

The older girl went to step towards the elevator but Jeongyeon stopped her and gently pulled her into the empty room next to them before closing the door and quickly messaging Sana and Momo to not come back for a while.

 

"So no interview?" Nayeon spoke, taking her shoes off and sitting on the bed behind her.

 

"No but I needed to talk to you." Jeongyeon looked nervous and was pacing in front of the older girl for a moment before stopping dead in front of her. "Over the past weeks I've been doing a lot of thinking about everything you said in Tokyo and how you kissed me and I realised something." Jeongyeon pulled up a chair and sat in front of Nayeon.

 

"What did you realise?" Nayeon prompted after a moment.

 

"That it all makes sense," Jeongyeon started. She knew what she wanted to say, she just didn't know how to say it, "that you and me makes sense. Being with you makes sense. What I'm trying to say is I've been so oblivious and I thought that what I was feeling towards you was always just platonic but then you kissed me and turned my whole world upside down. Maybe we were never just friends." Jeongyeon spoke and once again it was quiet for a moment.

 

"So what are you saying?" Nayeon questioned, she was done with playing games and not knowing where she stood. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

 

"That I love you...And I'm sorry I freaked when you kissed me." Jeongyeon spoke calmly and quietly, so much so that Nayeon nearly didn't hear what she had said.

 

"Please tell me you're not just saying this because you feel bad for me." Nayeon responded, Jeongyeon moved closer to her and rested her forehead against the the girl's.

 

"I'm not. I wouldn't do that, not to you." I'm sorry it took me so long to realise. It was right there in front of my eyes the whole time and I never even realised. It's you Nayeon. It's always been you." Jeongyeon leaned down leaned down and kissed the older girl so softly, like she was scared that if she applied anymore pressure she might just break. Nayeon had never been kissed like that, like someone was being so gentle with her but also pouring everything they felt into one simple action.

 

Jeongyeon pulled back when she could feel Nayeon's tears fall down her face.

 

"Sorry, I'm just overwhelmed." Nayeon spoke and Jeongyeon placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears, like she had so many times before, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her left ear.

 

"I am too. I really don't know what this means but I know I want you, I want to be with you and only you." Jeongyeon spoke and Nayeon didn't respond with words, instead she leaned in and kissed Jeongyeon, smoothly lacing her arms over the taller girl's shoulders as Jeongyeon's rested on her waist. This kiss wasn't as gentle as the previous one. It was passionate and messy and said everything they couldn't say themselves.

 

Even when they were just friends the pair often found it hard to express how they were feeling to one another through words but always found a way physically. Whether it was a reassuring hand on a shoulder or a kiss on a cheek or even a simple hug. It was always the way with them and it never meant anything more, until one day it did. The kisses would linger longer, the hugs became tighter. Everyone around them saw this, the only people that didn't notice was them themselves.

 

"I wish I would've told you sooner and we could've talked about this and not wasted a year being away from one another." Nayeon spoke after breaking the kiss.

 

"I wish I'd realised sooner. Did you know they all had bets on who would confess first?" Jeongyeon spoke before laughing lightly at the audacity of their members.

 

"As long as you don't leave me now I'll be happy." Nayeon spoke before looking deeply into Jeongyeon's eyes and then pulling her into a hug, trying to take in all of her warmth. 

 

"I won't. That's a promise." Jeongyeon whispered before hugging Nayeon even tighter, never wanting the older girl to slip away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm currently posting a mutli-chapter twice work on aff so check that out if you're interested  
> (it's michaeng, namo, saida and jitzu centred called the project)


End file.
